Never judge a ninja by it's cover
by erudite are the smarties
Summary: First fanfic There was two kids with rough past.When they First meet they clash. But they are bind together by a power they both have to save age not mine found in the big internet not mine
1. un expected meeting

Author note- frist fanfic. I hope you like it. All rights go to there rightful owners ,thank you.

Williows pov-

9:56

" Willow parks and maddie parks to the juvie center" I hear blasting through the speackers.

I feel like if life just is tearing at me with big metaphor scissors.I look around what have I done to deserve this!I was abandoned at this stupid school since i was a baby. Sure I am there most popular at this school for girls but it' s not the same when it' s not the real you. My one true friend is maddieShe is a brown hair and hazel eyes .She and I became best friends once we found out from a old guy we had powers he said He would come when we are older and the time is right.I still don' t know how to control them . She meet me when I was good willow .She was a good girl too, a orphan.I began being mean and sour and very arrogant. She and I decided that if we were ever to be accepted we would have to be mean and troublesome ,cause if you havn' t noticed yet we go to darklys school for bad girls ,so thats how i got in this mess. Our school has like this mini town and Maddie and I decided it was time for some trouble, so we went to a ice cream shop with some water guns and tried to steal some ice cream but got caught and thats why we are in this mess.

"You know what to do right" Maddie whispers.

I just nod.I had memorizide ever word.

We stop at the hear screaming and and I share worried glances we are the only ones who can get her this mad if there are new bad girls we were going to have to step up our game.

I bring out snotty willow and knock on the door.

"Excuese me miss madorkface can we come in,or you busy with a nother dorkface." I say with a smirk

I hear a young boys voice say" what did you say?"

I think of something rude to say

" wow miss dork I knew you had a boys body but the voice, and I called you a dorkface"

With that the a cute blond and gingerd hair boys come storming out with literall steam coming off there chared clothes.

"What did you call us" the cute blond one says

I grab all the courage I have and yell back something I had never said before.

Authors note- I hope you liked please review its my first fanfic.


	2. the fight

Authors note- thanks for all the people who read my chapter

I hope you like my review.

Willow pov.

" I think you are hot" oh my bad-dy badness

I think I found the wrong courage.

I look at Maddie who has her eyes bigger than the sun.

" Wait what" The blond boy looks rather surprised.

Think of something Willow I think

"I mean how are your clothes burnt but not you" I quickly say a little to fast.

He doesn' t look convinced but says nothing about it.

He looks like a bad boy problably from Darklys school for bad boys but his eyes tell me other wise they look sweet and he has the cutest green eyes he also has blond hair like mine,only mines a strawberry blond.

"Its better not to involve a good girl"

Ok now he got me mad that is something I would say to someone I PRETEND to think lower that myself.

Before I can answer maddie says

" wait you think i' m a good girl well would a good girl do this"

Before I can stop her she is punchin the ginger one.I see that the boys just blocking her probably cause he doesn't want to only he knew our secreat.

Oh well.

Like I say Willow find courage

I swing at the blond one who dodges it as great as I would, impressive ,cause I have elemental powers,strange.

By now Maddie has been pushed off by the boy.

" can you guys not hit us cause if you wanted to know we don' t fight little girls."

The ginger one said

I ' m about to slap him for such a rude comment till they pin us to the wall.I feel akward being so close.

" Get off you dork babies"I say feelind a little akward.

As soon as i say that miss simth comes in or as i like to call her miss imadorkface.

" let go Lloyd and oliver or you 'll be locked in your room for two weeks.

They let go

" look miss imadorkface came to save the day" I say with a smirk

"Don't think your out of this you still have to be locked in your room for a week go on."She's smirking.

I' m about to leave but I can t leave with lloyd winning so i make a fist and make contact with his face.

But when I hit him a green light goes out and before I know it we are both falling to the ground while the others run.

Authors note-hope you like.I will make the povs. Go like this two chapters willow two chapters lloyd then as charaters get added there will be more than one pov per reviev


	3. the meeting part 2

Sorry for not updating sooner hope you like.

Lloyds pov.

9:35

"Lloyd garmagon and oliver james to the juvie center"I hear on the speackers.

"Here ,aaaagggggaaiiiinnnin"I say to oliver

I guess we deserve this. Now think about it we don't deserve this its all my dads you were wondering my dad is lord garmagon its all his fault cause he put me in this stupid school for boys. It would be fun if I wasn't a school for the evil. Why did my dad have to be evil.I still remember the day-

"Son you are gonna go to this school,we won't be able to see each other."My dad said with a

blank face but regretful eyes to a two year old me.

That's the day I meet was so nice to me and told me to be accepted we had to make trouble so we was also the day I learned we had powers from this old dude . He said he would get us when the time was right,I don't know what that means. We don't know our powers yet but we are strong..

What happened this time to get here is we set of a bomb in our class room.

We decided we were gonna cheat so oliver made a bomb to get into the drawers but let's just say It did not end pretty.

We are walking and I turn to look at oliver .He looks nervous,he never liked lying.

We open the door,There in her leather chair is miss smith.

"Hello miss piggy,We heared you called us you want us to find kermit or something" I say with a smile.

" sit down mister lloyd"she says annoyed

"No " I say firmly

"Sit down!" Now she is yelling this is getting scary.

Before I say no again a girl shouts through the door that we are dorks.

This gets me mad.

"What did you say"I say with rising anger.

She calls us dorks again, that's does it.

I storm out to find the prettys straw berry blond and honey haired girls.

Keep it together I think .

"What did you say"I growl.

The answer shocks me.

Hope you like !nxt chapter is lloyd . Hope you reveiw thanks!


	4. the fight 2

Nelly- Thankyou for everyone reveiwed. Hope who you like this new chapter.

"I think you are hot" the blond says.

"Wait what"I think aloud

Did I just hear right.

Oliver looks so surprised.

I'm so gonna brag this in.

She makes a excuse about our burnt clothes,but from all the lying I have done I can tells she's lying.i'm not gonna say anything cause I am suppose to be bad but i know she's embarresed and I don't wanna embarres her more,maybe she really was asking about the clothes and anyways who am I to judge I also think she is hot.

I really want the tension to drop and i'm gonna do it the best way I know.

"Well it's better to not invole a good girl"I say

I know this will get her mad she looks like someone from darkly she is wearing a abercromie crop top that was a baby blue and got swayie near the bottom and you can see at least half of her tummy .she was also wearing a black lacy skirt she had a cali hat and a dark wash jacket. Plus some braclets.I was wondering how she is even allowed to wear a skirt that short .

When I hear the brown hair one yell.

"Well would a good girl do this" and she punches oliver

I really hope oliver can contain himself or let's say she won't be waking up for a few days.

I look over to the cute blondy when she is aming for my face .

She tries punch me but a duck . She sure does have a good right swinger,weird.

I look over at oliver who by now pushed of the other cute girl.

"Can you guys not hit us we don't fight little girls"oliver says

Great he can contain his punches but not his snarky remarks ,

Oh well I guess we aren't ganna be their favorite person in a long time.

They both look like they are ganna rip are heads us so me and oliver exchange a look .

We grab them by the arms and pin them down.

"Get off you dork babies!"blondy commanded us

As soon as I was about to say something miss smith comes in.

She tells us to let go of the girls or we would have to stay in our room for two weeks and if you know how it is to stay with oliver locked you also would be letting go at that moment.

" look miss imadorkface came to save the day"blondy says

Miss smith also warns her I guess she was in trouble too.

I look into there eyes they look mad but thoughtful I blink and as soon as I open then I am seeing stars.

Athours note

Omg I am so sorry I did not update sooner I was grounded for two weeks cause I laughed at a teachers face! Now you know were I get my ideas from:3 well I will be updating every wensday and Friday and maybe some fillers inbetween so I am so sorry for not updating please for give me and I hope you injoy!


	5. surprises

Well,thanks for all the nice review.I will only be able to update wensdays and sundays from now on cause I will be starting a divergent fanfic for my friend . Me and her read all three books and I promised her this now on to the chapter!

Willow pov.

"You sure "

"Yes"

"Two little tweens, are you sure?"

"For the fifth time ,yes"

I slowly open my eyes,scared to see what happened.I hear some light whispering from outside the room.

I look over to the side to see lloyd all bruised and looks leiterly dead he has a older girl examing him she is wearing what seem to be red clothes I can't see right my eyes feel like they have been punched in,PLEASE GOD MAKE SURE HE IS ALRIGHT I DONT WANNA BE A KILLER I prey in my head.

How did this happen I wonder I mean I know I had powers but I never got to use then so why now?Plus why do I feel like I I've been beated to a pulp.

I'm about to speak when 5 people come in, they seem nice but I can't tell what they are feeling worried,disappointed but all seems the same for me for all I care my mom could come in and I could not care less.

i'm about to speak when I realize we are in some kind of wooden room not a hospital, my mind starts racing maybe they kidnapped us , my instincts kick in and I yell "YOU ARE NOT MY DAD YOU ARE NOT MY MOM,ACUTLLY YOU GUY COULD BE MY PARENTS why am I still yelling,oh well but if you guys don't explain I'm gonna hit lloyd again well I would if I wasn't in this much pain"

I look down to see what is causing the pain when I notice l am in the same cindicion as lloyd with cuts , bruses ,and I am pretty sure I sprang my left knee.

I look back up and I can see the people better they are all wearing one specific color there is a blue boy who has a blue I think ninja suit and has awesome brown there is red boy who has a red ninja thing and brown spicky hair .There is gray/white boy who has a white ninja suit with yellow neat hair and a boy with a black suit and shaggy black hair.

Then I see HIM the old man who told me about my powers!

Aurthors note-sorry for not uploading any chapters i'v been so busy since school is ending but once summer comes I'll be update everyday I hope you enjoy!


End file.
